loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
City Wealth Management
CITY WEALTH Assets (ready cash) how much is available and used in a city each year, and equal half the gp limit x 1/10th the population Town Size Population* GP Limit • Thorp 20–80 40 gp • Hamlet 81–400 100 gp • Village 401–900 200 gp • Small town 901–2,000 800 gp • Large town 2,001–5,000 3,000 gp • Small city 5,001–12,000 15,000 gp • Large city 12,001–25,000 40,000 gp • Metropolis 25,001 or more 100,000 gp *Adult population. Depending on the dominant race of the community, the number of nonadults will range from 10% to 40% of this figure. It may be useful once you have figured out a cities assets to figure out what 1% of it is to easily add newly attained funds to the percentage City Income • Citizen Tax (30%) o Citizen taxes are usually 1/5th of their earnings, whiles tithes are 1/10th • External Trade Tax (30%) o Monthly trade rolls can temporarily increases this percentage • Local Trader Tax (30%) o This is the tax places on traders of the cities produce selling to those visiting the city o This number cannot exceed the cites Produce percentage • Government Treasury (10%) o This comes directly from the governments stores o Cannot exceed government outgoings • Slave Labour (0%)* o This supplements the man force needed for many of the cities outgoings (can only be 50% maximum) • War Earnings (0%)* o Only available when actively attacking other settlements, this allows you to use a specific amount taken (usually a quarter of a cities full assets, or quarter of a cities trade if a road is taken) and convert it into a percetage Should any of these equal greater than 20% there is a -2 moral bonus for over 10% over but a +2 moral bonus for every 10 points below 20%. This bonus is used for all monthly political stability rolls (similar to Diplomacy checks) and for any specific negotiations made with members of that City Outgoings • Army (10%) o For every 10% this represents 1% of the cities total population, as 2nd level warriors, or half again of 4th and so on o This also covers, pay, food, lodgings, weapons armour, training as well as individual commanders and generals o The law of most lands is this army must be ready to be called for war by the reigning monarch at any time, failing to do so can be considered treason o Outgoing Bonus on this affects all battle rolls on other cities • Defences (20%) o For every 10% this represents 1% of the cities total population, as 1st level warriors, or half again of 2nd and so on, or five times that in times of danger (as a militia) o This also covers, pay, food, lodgings, weapons armour, training as well as individual commanders and captains o As well as this it covers general city defences such as moats and walls, which if not maintained will not be manned properly and may even fall into disrepair o Outgoing Bonus on this affects all defence rolls against attacking forces • Entertainment (20%) o This is a mix of all sorts of festivals, places of public beauty, theatres and anything that will draw people in and keep the populace happy o Outgoing Bonus on this affects all population moral checks and rolls for drawing in trade each month (in non-wartime conditions) • Government (20%) o This is the money that goes to whatever members choose to run the city, allowing them to live comfortably and run things smoothly (gaining on average 10gp a week) o This also covers smaller clerical positions and things such as record storage and personal protection o Outgoing Bonus for this affects the moral bonus for all civil servants, as well as multiplying the personal income of the ruling body by 2 for every +1 • Production (20%) o This is everything from crops in to special trade goods made in the city o Outgoing Bonus for this affects multiplies the output over the necessary to the city to sustain itself by 2 for every +1 and for drawing in trade each month • Repairs (10%) o There is a 10% chance each month of significant damage happening to the city (50% in war time, 90% if the city is attacked), if this happens a repair roll must be made with a DC 15 using the Outgoing Bonus for the repairs, failure on this roll lowers all moral checks by 1 and lowers a random city outgoing by 5% until next month (roll 1d6) o Outgoing Bonus repair checks as above These numbers presume a 100% income from the city ingoing’s, should this be less, these total must be adjust by the same about here. Any of these that are over 20% receive a +2 to all output rolls per month as well as reputation Monthly Politics Roles A Leadership must be made every month modified as above for several factors • Citizen satisfaction • General upkeep • Trade Negotiations • Growing Threats • Political Rivalry • Pleasing the Monarch City Trade Trade between cities is very important (not so much with small towns or villages as they are often self-sustained), but every month a city ruler must roll as above for each location it is training with (with relevant bonus above)to draw in trade. On average each external location equals about a 10% of external trade, but this can be greater or less (but never greater than the city you are trading with’s production percentage) ROLL RESULT • 0-4 all trade ceases with this (-4 to next month’s roll) • 5-9 trade is reduced by half (-2 to next month’s roll) • 10-14 trade is maintained • 15-19 trade in increased by half (+2 to next month’s roll) • 20-24 trade is doubled (+4 to next month’s roll) • 25-29 trade is doubled and maintained for the next two months • 30+ trade is double and maintained for the next 6 months Every month the roll result is based on the STANDARD level or trade not the previous months result, but if the trade was modified there will be a modifier to the next month’s roll (see list above)